De la naturaleza de las cosas
De la naturaleza de las cosas (en latín, Dē rērum natūra) es un poema didáctico, dentro del género de los periphyseos cultivado por los filósofos atomistas griegos, escrito en el siglo I a. C. por Tito Lucrecio Caro; dividido en seis libros, proclama la realidad del hombre en un universo sin dioses e intenta liberarlo de su temor a la muerte. Expone la física atomista de Demócrito y la filosofía moral de Epicuro. Posiblemente la mayor obra de la poesía de Roma y, sin duda, uno de los mayores intentos destinados a la comprensión de la realidad del mundo y de lo humano. Contenido del libro Literalmente el título se traduce del latín como Sobre la naturaleza de las cosas, aunque a veces se llega a traducir como la Sobre la naturaleza del Universo, quizás para reflejar la escala real que se trata en el libro, o La naturaleza simplemente. La visión de Lucrecio es bastante austera, sin embargo incita a unos cuantos puntos importantes que permiten a los individuos un escape periódico de sus propios deseos y pasiones para observar con compasión a la pobre humanidad en su conjunto, incluyéndose a sí mismo, pudiendo observar la ignorancia promediada, la infelicidad reinante, e incita a mejorar aunque sólo sea un poco más todo aquello que nos rodea. La responsabilidad personal consiste en hablar sobre la verdad personal que se vive. De acuerdo con Sobre la naturaleza de las cosas la proposición de verdad de Lucrecio está dirigida a una audiencia ignorante, esperando que alguien le escuche, le comprenda y de esta forma le pase la semilla de la verdad capaz de mejorar al mundo. Composición del poema El poema está compuesto por los siguientes argumentos. * La sustancia es eterna. ** Los átomos se mueven en el vacío. ** El universo está compuesto de átomos y vacío, nada más. (Por esta razón, Lucrecio es visto como un atomista.) * El alma del hombre consiste en átomos diminutos que se disuelven como el humo cuando este muere. ** Reclama la existencia de los dioses, pero Dios no inició el universo, y concierne poco a las acciones de los hombres. * Existen otros mundos como el universo y son similares a este. ** Debido a que estamos compuestos de una sopa de átomos en constante movimiento, este mundo y los otros no son eternos. ** Los otros mundos no están controlados por dioses, al igual que este. * Las formas de vida en este mundo y en los otros está en constante movimiento, incrementando la potencia de unas formas y decreciendo la de otras. ** El hombre debe pensar que desde sus más salvajes inicios ha vivido una gran mejora en habilidades y conocimientos, pero esto pasará y vendrá una decadencia. * Lo que llega a saber el hombre proviene sólo de los sentidos y de la razón. ** Los sentidos tienen dependencias. ** La razón nos deja la posibilidad de alcanzar motivos ocultos, pero ésta no está libre de fallos y de falsas inferencias. Por esta razón, las inferencias deben ser continuamente verificadas por los sentidos. ** (Comparado con Platón, quien creía que los sentidos podrían ser confundidos mientras que la razón no.) * Los sentimientos perciben las colisiones macroscópicas e interacciones de los cuerpos. ** Pero la razón infiere los átomos y el vacío que los sentidos perciben. * El hombre evita el dolor y busca todo aquello que le da placer. ** Una persona normal (media) está impelida siempre para evitar los dolores y buscar los placeres. * Las personas nacen con dos miedos innatos: el miedo a los dioses y el miedo a la muerte. ** Pero los dioses no quieren hacernos daño, la muerte es fácil cuando la vida se ha ido. ** Cuando uno se muere, los átomos del alma y los átomos del cuerpo continúan su esencia dando forma a las rocas, lagos o a las flores. Interpretaciones De las múltiples descripciones que se han hecho del poema, pocas son tan luminosas como la realizada por el filósofo y físico Michel Serres. En su libro El nacimiento de la física en el texto de Lucrecio, Serres sostiene que el poema de Lucrecio no es un texto de metafísica, ni de filosofía moral, sino exactamente una física. Es más, no se trata simplemente que el poema sea una física matemática y experimental como la nuestra - con modelos, experiencias y aplicaciones-, se trata de que es exactamente nuestra física, no tanto la que se inaugura con Galileo y culmina con Newton, sino más bien la que estamos comenzando a hacer hoy mismo, a partir de experiencias como las de Einstein, Heisenberg o Prigogine. Traducciones al español El carácter ateo del poema didáctico de Lucrecio hizo su traducción al español sumamente difícil y peligrosa para los humanistas. Se animaron a ello a fines del siglo XVIII Santiago Saiz o Sáez, rey de armas de Su Majestad, del que ha quedado su versión en prosa manuscrita, así como José "Abate" Marchena, en endecasílabos blancos, muy impresa hasta hoy, aunque sus méritos literarios son discutibles. A fines del siglo XIX se hizo una versión rigurosa y completa, la de Manuel Rodríguez-Navas (Naturaleza de las cosas. Versión en prosa del poema De rerum natura, Madrid: Agustín Auvrial, 1893), en prosa. Se han perdido o están ilocalizables las versiones que en ese siglo realizaron Matías Sánchez (1832), la del presbítero Antonio Llodrá, anterior a 1812, y la de Javier de Burgos. Por otra parte hay que mencionar también a Gabriel Císcar y Císcar entre los astrónomos y humanistas estudiosos del poema y eso se nota en su propia obra, el Poema físico-astronómico (1828). De la distancia entre estas traducciones y su acomodación a cada época puede bastar esta observación: el vocablo religio es traducido por el afrancesado Marchena como fanatismo y por Císcar, más moderadamente, como superstición.José Ignacio García Armendáriz, "Lucrecio en la España de Fernando VII", en Francisco Lafarga, Concepción Palacios y Alfonso Saura (eds.), Neoclásicos y románticos ante la traducción, Murcia, Universidad, 2002, pp.103-118. Ya en el siglo XX, pueden mencionarse la versión bilingüe de Lisandro Alvarado (De la naturaleza de las cosas, Caracas: Ávila Gráfica S.A., 1950; 2.ª ed. Ministerio de Educación, 1958 y 3.ª Editorial de la Universidad Simón Bolívar, 1982), los dos volúmenes de la versión bilingüe de Eduardo Valentí Fiol (De la Naturaleza, Barcelona: Alma Mater, 1961), la de Ismael Roca Meliá (La naturaleza, Madrid: Akal, 1992), la crítica y rítmica (en hexámetros acentuales) de Agustín García Calvo (De rerum natura. De la realidad, Zamora, Editorial Lucina, 1997), la de Miguel Castillo Bejarano (La naturaleza de las cosas, Madrid: Alianza Editorial, 2003) y la de Francisco Socas Gavilán (La naturaleza, Madrid: Editorial Gredos S. A., 2003 y 2010). Es también muy notable la versión rítmica del poeta mexicano Rubén Bonifaz Nuño (1984). Referencias * Alioto, Anthony M. A History of Western Science. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1987. ISBN 0-13-392390-8 * Lloyd, B. E. R. Greek Science after Aristotle. New York: W. W. Norton, 1973. ISBN 0-393-04371-1 * Lucretius The Way Things Are: The De Rerum Natura, translation by Rolfe Humphries, Indiana University Press 1968, ISBN 0-253-20125-X * Stahl, William. Roman Science. Madison: University of Wisconsin Press, 1962. * E-text of On the Nature of Things http://www.gutenberg.net/etext/785 * Summary of On the Nature of Things, by section http://www.mcgoodwin.net/pages/otherbooks/tlc_rerumnatura.html * Analysis of Lucretius's "conversion" challenge in terms of designing a "meme" that would compete with the surrounding memes of creationism; "as doctors sweeten bitter medicine with honey", so Lucretius sweetened the conversion pill as poetry http://web.archive.org/web/http://www.leeds.ac.uk/classics/lics/discussion/2002dp1.pdf Bibliografía * * * * * ;En inglés * Lucretius. On the Nature of Things: De rerum natura. Anthony M. Esolen, transl. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins Univ. Pr., 1995. ISBN 0-8018-5055-X * Lucretius the Way Things Are: The De Rerum Natura. Rolfe Humphries, transl. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1968. ISBN 0-253-20125-X. * Lucretius. On the Nature of the Universe. R. E. Latham, transl. London: Penguin Books, 1994. ISBN 0-14-044610-9. * Lucretius. On the Nature of Things (Loeb Classical Library No. 181). W. H. Rouse, transl., rev. by M. F. Smith. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard Univ. Pr., 1992, reprint with revisions of the 1924 edition. ISBN 0-674-99200-8. * Lucretius. On the Nature of Things (Hackett Classics Series). Martin Ferguson Smith, transl. Indianapolis, Ind.: Hackett Publishing Co., 2001. ISBN 0-87220-587-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-02-08.html; responses to the review at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-03-09.html) ;Bibliografía analítica * Brown, P. Michael (ed.). Lucretius, De Rerum Natura III. Warminster: Aris & Phillips, 1997. ISBN 0-85668-694-8 (hb). ISBN 0-85668-695-6 (pb). (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/1998/1998-11-06.html) * Campbell, Gordon. Lucretius on Creation and Evolution: A Commentary on ''De Rerum Natura Book Five, Lines 772-1104''. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Pr., 2003. ISBN 0-19-926396-5. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2004/2004-06-26.html) : Link to a sympathetic review of Campbell's book. At page 160, the reviewer concludes the following. "Lucretius on Creation and Evolution offers a bold and sophisticated attempt to come to terms with Lucretius' arguments on evolution in the spirit of the poem's most ambitious commentators. It deserves not only consultation but active perusal. I could not agree more with Campbell's commitment to putting Lucretius and Epicureanism into conversation with the present and with our own attempts to figure out where humans belong in a world of chance and impersonal necessity." * Fowler, Don. Lucretius on Atomic Motion: A Commentary on ''De Rerum Natura, Book Two, Lines 1-332''. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Pr., 2002. ISBN 0-19-924358-1. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2003/2003-07-28.html) * Gale, Monica R. Lucretius and the Didactic Epic. London: Bristol Classical Pr., 2001. ISBN 1-85399-557-6 (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-03-42.html) * Greenblatt, S. El Giro. De cómo un manuscrito olvidado contribuyó a crear el mundo moderno, Barcelona: Crítica, 2011. ISBN 978-84-9892-412-1. * Johnson, W.R. Lucretius and the Modern World. London: Duckworth, 2000. ISBN 0-7156-2882-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2001/2001-01-17.html) * Kennedy, Duncan F. Rethinking Reality: Lucretius and the Textualization of Nature. Ann Arbor: Univ. of Michigan Pr., 2002. ISBN 0-472-11288-0. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/2002/2002-12-09.html) * Sedley, David. Lucretius and the Transformation of Greek Wisdom. Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Pr., 1998. ISBN 0-521-57032-8. (Reviewed at http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/bmcr/1999/1999-10-29.html) Enlaces externos * Texto español en el sitio de la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes. * Texto latino en Wikisource. * Texto latino en el sitio de la Bibliotheca Augustana (Augsburgo). * Texto inglés, con índice electrónico, en el Proyecto Perseus. Ed. de 1916 de William Ellery Leonard (1876 - 1944). En la parte superior derecha se encuentran los rótulos activos "focus" (para cambiar al texto latino) y "load" (para el texto bilingüe). * La misma traducción inglesa en varios formatos en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Códice en latín digitalizado (1475-1494), en Somni Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Epicureísmo Categoría:Libros en latín Categoría:Poemas épicos Categoría:Libros del siglo I a. C.